


light breaks behind the houses

by lanyons



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sun sets and evening approaches, they play twenty questions and watch their shadows stretch behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light breaks behind the houses

When the sun sets and evening approaches, they play twenty questions and watch their shadows stretch behind them.

 

“What are the things you hate the most?” Shinji asks. Kaworu watches the sun turn his hair jack-o’-lantern orange.

 

Things Kaworu hates: red skies, black coffin lids, the forces that keep him apart from Shinji, every time.

 

Instead, he says, “Summer.”

 

Shinji gives him a quizzical look and a soft incredulous laugh. “Summer?”

 

“I don’t like the sun,” Kaworu gestures to his pale complexion. “Or the heat. Or the insects.”

 

“Oh,” Shinji agrees. “Me neither, I suppose.”

 

Kaworu asks, “What do you like?”

 

Shinji considers the question. “I like sunsets, I guess. Like this one,” he pauses to gaze at the clouds, blazing like comet trails. “The round sound that rain makes. Sharp clear air on winter mornings.”

 

“I like your smile-“ he half-whispers, so Kaworu smiles at him.

 

“What are you afraid of?” Shinji’s voice is tinged with genuine curiosity.

 

“Losing you,” Kaworu admits. “Your unhappiness. Not being able to prevent your unhappiness.”

 

“Oh,” Shinji says. “Kaworu, that’s-“ he breaks off.

 

It’s Kaworu’s turn to ask a question, so he asks, “Shinji, what makes you happy?”

 

“You,” Shinji responds. “Kaworu, you’re so kind. You understand me.”

 

“I love you, Kaworu,” he adds.

 

Kaworu can feel his face heat and his breath stop. He wonders if his lungs will explode, because Shinji-

 

He wants to ask Shinji other things, too. Like: is it possible to feel so happy? And: how do you manage to hold the whole of my heart like this? And: is there any limit to how long I will love you?

 

But instead he reaches for Shinji’s hand, separated from his by only the thickness of a blade, and curls his fingers around Shinji’s.


End file.
